Roma
by kidishcaresh
Summary: Something I wrote for Roofie-chan. Unfinished for now. 3x4 and future 1x2x5 and character death? Well sort of?


**Mon petit Ange**

**Author notes: A gift for Roofie-chan. DJ you tha woman! Happy New Year's girlfriend! 3x4, 1x5x2 all future. Unfortunately this bit got away from me and I couldn't find out how to finish it so I decided that rather than try to force a story around it I'd leave it as an excerpt and post it anyways. It was a good idea, but unfortunately it refused to give me a beginning and end to it.**

**Warning: Some would be death scenes and descriptions of blood. A little violence.**

**Summary: How did this happen? What had lead to this? Were we really not meant to be together?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Excerpt**

"What will you do boy? If you don't kill me he will die!" Treize said coldly.

"No! Don't do it! If you kill him…please hear me! Don't do it!" Quatre cried. He knew it was in vain. Trowa couldn't hear him from within the glass tower that slowly, but surely was suffocating him.

Trowa stared desperately at Quatre. Was there no other way to save him? Wufei laid bleeding badly a good distance away; Sally cradling his broken body. Her own condition was no better than his; blood slowly pooling around the siblings. Heero and Duo were sagged against the wall further back behind him; the bloody spike protruding from Duo's chest proof of what their unpleasant faith.

His eyes returned to the orange haired man before him and the coldhearted brunette behind Treize. Trowa wanted nothing more than to drive his dagger into them both. They hurt his friends, killed two of them and were slowly killing a third. They would deserve to die, but what could he do? They were after all two very powerful gods and he was just a human. His eyes returned to Quatre.

_From the heavens Zechs watched the happenings take place._

"_Darling?" Noin asked quietly._

"_How could we let this happen? Why did it have to come this far? Without Saturn how can we fix things?" Zechs whispered; pain written on his youthful face._

"_We can do nothing to change it. We didn't know and could not have known he would one day wage war against his own._

"Tick tock boy. Someone will die today. Whose blood will defile your hands today?" Une cackled evilly.

"She's right you know? Someone will die, but who do you chose? If you kill me the spell will fade and the glass will shatter and your precious Quatre will be saved. He knows there's no other way and so do you. A sacrifice must be made!" Treize said.

"Don't Trowa! I beg of you please don't do it! You mustn't kill for me Trowa!" Quatre cried banging his fist against the glass. He staggered back and fell to his knees coughing up blood. From his kneeled position he stared at his beloved Trowa desperation written in his eyes. Trowa stared back. He couldn't hear the boy he saw the effects of the glass prison though. His chest ached.

"You must!" Treize cried madly. Trowa smiled an oddly warm smile.

"Yes, I must." he said. His soft voice surprised the two deities and the action that followed caused them both to scream. Trowa stared at Quatre as the boy jumped to his feet and banged on the glass again.

The dagger swooped through the air; the hand guiding it true and strong. Voices around him cried out in utter shock as Trowa slowly fell backward. Blood pooled around him trickled down the rugged ground. The dagger wedged into his own chest. Trowa smiled as the ceiling of the cave slowly faded into darkness. A life had to be taken to save another. He could only hope that in the next life he could be with his Quatre again. He had wanted to have more time with his blond angel, but it seemed it was not to be. In truth his time had been frightfully short.

Quatre cried out in pain as he watched helplessly how the knife pierced Trowa's skin. He felt it within his own body; felt the bite of the steel as it penetrated the other's heart. Around him the glass shattered and rained down upon him.

Treize laughed maniacally as he watched the boy plunge the knife into his own heart. The boy foolishly chose to die for the blonde not knowing that the spell though broken would still hurt the boy. Une's shocked outcry however brought him to look at the blonde.

Quatre had closed his eyes waiting for the shards that would surely pierce his skin. When the biting pain of the glass didn't come he opened his eyes. Around him the shards were frozen in time. Quatre looked at Treize and Une. They stared at him in shock. Quatre turned his eyes to the four who were hurt badly. Heero and Duo were still sagged against the wall; Une's spike keeping them locked in place. Their life energy was very low and close to running out. Wufei laid a bit to the left of them. He had turned his head and stared blankly at Quatre's left.

Quatre's head whipped to the left to stare at Trowa. The green eyed boy laid there unmoving; blood pooled around him slowly. Quatre blinked. He looked closely again. Was it…no…but it was. Rather than pooling out the blood that surrounded Trowa was flowing back. Quatre tried to get up so he could get to Trowa and find out what had happened. He looked up at Une's terrified scream. Time seemed to slow around him. Trowa's body remained motionless.

"_By the gods! He's the one!" Noin gasped staring through the mirror at Trowa's still form. Zechs looked up and gasped too._

"_Saturn…the keeper of time…" he whispered as he watched the symbol glowing on Trowa's forehead._

Quatre gasped as he felt a strange warmth wash over him; watched as his fallen friends one after the other woke up as their injuries seemed to heal. No, not heal; they were becoming undone. As if their time was rewinding to before they were hurt. Quatre looked up from Trowa's still body to Treize. The deity of war stood frozen beside the deity of the underworld; both stared at the green eyed boy in shock.

Trowa's eyes opened and he slowly moved upright. The green of his eyes had been bright before, but they were now simply vibrant. Trowa moved to Quatre in a not quite walking not quite gliding way.

'Time…I want…more…I want more time…more time with you…with everyone…' Quatre heard the voice of his lover as though no more than a whisper in his mind.


End file.
